onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Rap
Question Anyone know what the line for Robin was? I've heard someone mention "Robin's handy". --One-Winged Hawk 13:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Again, anyone know the lyrics for Robin??? I tried to find it on Youtube, no luck. One-Winged Hawk 15:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't know since I kinda refused to remember it but I think it had "Archeologicking" or something. Not really sure.Mugiwara Franky 16:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::On the bright side, we can all forget it exists after this one last thing... ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 01:28, 19 December 2008 (UTC) My friend should know. I'll ask him the next time he's on MSN Drunk Samurai 08:36, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, there is NO rap with Robin. It was not made for any country. I have the last episode that aired in the UK on my compy, and there is no Robin in it. The one that Tsukento used in Worst Dub Moment #10 is fanmade, and has no extra lyrics anyway (it's the original with clips of Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and the new Robin one). Matty 06:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! Thats great to bring it to a close now! Funny thing is, I could have solved this myself since I live in the UK but, by the time the last eps were airing I had abandoned the 4Kids dub. If I'd known this would come back to haunt me like this, I'd watched it so we wouldn't have wasted 3 months waiting for an answer. Argh, I am excused for not watching it because it was a bad dub right? Right??? :-O One-Winged Hawk 09:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Title Why have I brought you to this terrible place? Because I find it very hard to believe that "One Piece Rap" is actually the title of this song. Since this article has no references though, it's hard to say. If someone could find a video of the credits, perhaps we can find out? 04:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well no one knows the official name of this terrible song, what better name do you suggest? I doubt the official name is in the credits Joekido (talk) 04:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC) So I looked around the internet for the name, and on official sites, they only list the name as One Piece theme song or something similar to it. On fan sites and videos uploaded by fans, the names usually are "One Piece Rap", "One Piece Theme Song", "Pirate Rap" and so on. I couldn't find the credits for the song, so. Seems like it don't have any actual name. 23:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) There must be an official name for it though... Perhaps I'll go about it a different way and try to track it down through it's copyright. I am in a class about music copyrights after all. 04:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The episode credits just say "Theme Song". 21:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Can you screenshot that for me? 05:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::http://i.imgur.com/dBc8bn3.png 10:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, that brought up nothing. If there's an alternate title, nobody here is gonna find it, and it's useless to leave this as active. I'll continue the quest on my own later. 04:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC)